Until We Meet Again
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ginny Weasley wakes up in the body of United States Solider in the Vietnam War were she slowly starts to fall for a certain member of the Umbrella Academy.
1. Meeting Klaus

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbolgoy Hangout I wrote for Soldier!AU and the Trope of Gender Swap. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 376. AU: Solider. This is another Crossover with Umbrella Academy. In this one Ginny is actually going to be Dave. I hope you all enjoy Until We Meet Again.**

Ginny Weasley woke up to the sounds of bullets and gunfire going on around her. She found herself in some kind of tent or something from the United States army. Or at least, she assumed that was the fact.

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed the nearest gear she could find, which consisted of a thing, which she remembers Harry calling a gun, and a helmet of some kind. Racing across to another tent, she saw boys around her own age staring at her in fear. But that wasn't the thing that caught her by surprise.

Huddling in between a set of bunks was man. Which wouldn't have been something that was out of the ordinary if it weren't for the situation they found themselves in. Any man worth their salt would admit to being afraid. But this man wasn't just afraid—he was only clothed in a bath towel and clutching a briefcase to his chest in fear.

"Someone get this man some pants," she said, a sense of dread filling her as a voice she didn't recognize as her own comes out of her mouth. The voice she'd just spoken in was the voice of a man. As she raced outside she caught sight of herself in the mirror. As far as men go, she would consider herself very handsome. Which, even in her own head, sounded strange to her.

She kept an eye out for him during the ensuing battle, the strange man with the briefcase. She wanted to ask him how he got there and why on earth he didn't have a stitch of clothing on. The sound of a shell flying overhead came from nearby and all she can think of is protecting him. She raced over and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Tracking the trajectory of the explosive and seeing that it was going to go down near them, Ginny dragged the man to his feet, the wide green eyes watching her as he followed her.

It isn't long before the battle is over. There are a lot of wounded on the battlefield, but she was thankful that she could at least keep him safe. He walked over to her, looking like he wanted to talk to her, but before he could say a word, she was taken away.

It was weeks later that they actually ended up having their first conversation. She was trying to keep in the character of a man, which was what she was in appearance to everyone here. So, of course, he offered to be her wingman.

"I'm Klaus," he said, his green eyes meeting hers. The fear from a few weeks ago was no longer in them.

She didn't know how to answer him, because how can you say hey, I'm not actually a guy but a girl trapped in a guy's body without someone thinking you're crazy? So she went with the first name that came to mind. "I'm Dave," she told him. She regretted lying to him right then and there, but what else could she do?

"You alright, Dave?" Klaus asked, those green eyes of his reminding her so much of another man.

"Just thinking about home," she told Klaus with a sigh.

At this point, the girls they'd been talking to at the bar have come over. She takes the hand of the dark haired girl and takes her onto the dance floor. But she can't take her eyes off him. Off Klaus, and she knows he knows too.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Until We Meet Again.**


	2. To Tell the Truth

**Hey everyone. The next chapter of Until We Meet Again is brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Luke Cage's Mustache prompt of (feature) facial hair. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word prompt number 9. Quiver. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 To Tell the Truth.**

It'd been weeks since she'd woken up as Dave, as she was now being called, and she was finding it easier to tell people she was a man. Not that she still liked the fact that she had to lie about who she really was. But then Klaus would suggest going out to some bar when they're on leave and she couldn't imagine not being there with him.

Klaus had made being away from her family easier in some strange way she couldn't actually put her finger on. She couldn't even tell if it's a number of things that have slowly been making her want to spend more and more time with the younger man. But slowly and surely, they stopped being wingmen for each other.

"Nice beard," she commented on his facial hair, and then as an after thought to keep her cover up, "I wish I could grow one. Never was able to."

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus laughed as though this was something funny. Taking another sip of his fourth drink, anyone can see he only had eyes for the person sitting across from him.

"No," Ginny/Dave laughed. She'd noticed the way he'd look at her too, and not for the first time wishes she couldn tell him who she really was. "Never been able to grow anything at all on my face." She realizes that he was reaching out a hand and as it brushed against the skin of her borrowed body she felt a tingle go up her spine.

"I think you look good without a beard," he told her, sincerity in his voice. "Wouldn't change you for all the money in the world, Dave."

"Thanks, Klaus," she said as her heart broke at having to keep her secret. "Can I ask you a question? Hypothetical and all that."

Klaus nodded patiently, looking Ginny like he was lost in her, no not her, Dave's eyes. "You can ask me anything," Klaus laughed. "I'm an open book when it comes to you."

Yet again, his efforts to make her feel better made Ginny feel like she was the worst person in the world. Klaus had been nothing but trusting with her and she can't even do the same in return for him.

"You going ask that question?" Klaus asked Ginny, no, Dave. Because that was who he saw. "Or am I supposed to just try and read your mind to figure it out?" He's laughing and joking. And it's all in fun but Klaus feels fear for the first time since he met Dave. What kind of question could this man that knows almost everything have to ask him?

"It's silly," Ginny said, waving it off and feeling worse by the minute. "Forget it."

"No," Klaus said, leaning towards Dave. "Ask me. What's the worst that can happen? I won't know the answer. If that happens we just go find someone who does know it."

Ginny laughed, a smile brightening her, no, Dave's face. It was cut short when Klaus's lips brush over her own in a short, brief kiss. She was so caught off guard that she doesn't know what to do. So her mouth without regarding her brain or heart just blurted out her situation.

"What if someone you're close with happens to not be who they say they are?" she blurted out breathlessly. "Like," she looked around to make sure they weren't be listened to, "if someone wasn't exactly a..."

Klaus looks hurt and confused. "Where is this coming from, Dave?"

"I'm not actually, Dave," Ginny confessed to him. "I'm actually a woman from the year 2019. My real name is Ginny but everything else that we've talked about it real." She bit her lip nervously, hoping he's not too pissed off with her. She wouldn't blame him if he was. She'd be pissed off too.

"Why wouldn't you tell me this earlier?" he asked. He didn't sound as hurt as she thought he should. "I'm not really from around this time period either."

"Wait what?" she joked. "Men dressed in towels don't just fall out of the sky? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Klaus joined in on her laughter. "Exactly what I'm trying to tell you." He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them too before he said her name for the first time. "Ginny." It fell off his tongue as easily as her other name did. But then again, Ginny and Dave are the same person. "Has anyone ever told you you're easy to talk to?"

"You're one of the firsts," she laughs. She feels a quiver of joy go up and down her spine as They continue to talk about the way they both ended up here. In Vietnam. She found herself falling more in love with Klaus by the minute and wished that they could be together. Not as Klaus and Ginny pretending to be Dave, but Klaus and Ginny.

"I'm going to go get us more drinks," Klaus told her. "I'll be right back."

Ginny watched him as moves across the not too crowded bar. "I love you," she whispered when she's sure he's far enough out of range because she's not sure he's ready to hear those words quite yet. But she does know she wants to be the one to say them to him when he is ready for them.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 of Until We Meet Again To Tell the Truth.**


End file.
